The Grinch's True Identity
by ProngsNargles
Summary: Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts is filled with surprises when the Grinch in her life decides to turn into her Secret Santa. This Christmas is not going to be about all about presents. It has to be more special than that when Draco puts all his mind to it.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It had been months now, but the sound of that slap still reverberated in his head. The marks of her hand on his face had faded but sometimes his cheek still stung just with the memory of the incident. Sure, it was one of the most embarrassing things that happened to him but the effect on him was quite the opposite of what he had expected.

Draco lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. The giant apple tree outside his window had formed a dark shadow across the ceiling with the help of the dull lights that were always left on in the garden. Draco closed his eyes and sighed. This had to stop. He had to get her out of his mind. This was crazy. She had slapped him for crying out loud! How on earth could that have got him attracted to her?

He opened his eyes and gave a start. The shadow of the overgrown apple tree now reminded him of her bushy hair. Draco was losing his mind. If he continued like that he would soon have to book a bed for himself at St. Mungos.

Meanwhile, everything was quiet at The Burrow. A certain bushy haired girl was fast asleep. Not a care in the world. She was at the second best place after Hogwarts. A smile on her face, sweet dreams floating around in her mind. Hermione Granger felt at peace after a very long time.


	2. Chapter 1

Windswept but buzzing with excitement, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all climbed the tiny hill towards their tents. They were almost near their tent area when Mr. Weasley turned around and snorted.

"Always the same. We can't resist showing off when we get together."

Hermione turned to look and couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight in front of her.

There were a group of tents which looked like anything but tents. These people clearly didn't get the idea of secrecy or for that matter, camping. She noticed that it was a V.I.P area.

Hermione's eyes scanned the area while Ron grumbled about how thick headed some wizards could get and Harry took in the sight with a wide grin on his face. On her right she found a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent which had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial and fountain. But what really steered Hermione's annoyance to a whole new level was an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, attached to it was a well maintained rose garden and peacocks tethered to the entrance. Sure, it was pretty but what the hell were they thinking? She wasn't even sure that it was legal to adopt peacocks as pets. She frowned and finally looked away.

"Why can't the ministry do something about this?" she asked Mr. Weasley , who sighed.

"They don't want to be in bad books with these people and lose all their precious funds."

"But shouldn't the law be equally applicable to everyone?"

"It never works that way. You'll realize that in a few years." he smiled wryly at her.

"Well, I don't think I want to work for a group of ghouls with no ethics." Hermione frowned.

"She can really get worked up over nothing, huh? Our noble little Hermione." Ron whispered so only Harry could hear him.

"What're you talking about? A minute ago you were grumbling about the same thing. Only in a less decent way." Harry replied, surprised at how Ron could change his mood so quickly.

"Little git, isn't he." Fred whispered in Harry's ear, making him jump.

"Yeah, we've got our ways of listening to private conversations. You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime you ought to be a little more careful of what you say." George smirked, winking at them.

"I'll keep that in mind." Harry assured him and walked away with Ron.

Draco sat at the window of his tent staring at the people moving about. Occasionally he would judge a tent or a person for being too shabby. It wasn't the first thing he would've chosen as a way to pass his time but he couldn't think of a better alternative either. This was the only way he could get away from his cronies Crabbe and Goyle. He really needed a break from them. They were getter dumber every year.

He could've still managed to get out and have some fun if he had some real friends. Even the thought of Crabbe and Goyle following him around wouldn't have stopped him then. But he was out of that option too. He didn't have any friends. Almost everyone frowned, flinched or glared at him when he was around. Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was Blaise. Draco and Blaise had been friends since they were five but their friendship fell apart when Blaise witnessed what a bully Draco had turned into, after he came to Hogwarts. Hanging out with Crabbe and Goyle didn't help their friendship either.

Somehow Lucius Malfoy preferred it this way and warned Draco never to speak to Blaise again. His father had always hated how morally inclined Blaise's father Marius was. He didn't want anything to do with people like that and was glad when he heard that Draco had fought with Blaise.

Draco, however, wasn't pleased about this. He missed Blaise. They were best friends and no one understood him quite like Blaise did. But he didn't dare go against his father's will. So Draco had started hanging out with the two trolls he was now forced to call friends and Blaise hanged out with their old friends, Daphne, Astoria, Niall and Carter, who had all abandoned Draco after what he had become. They were what Draco would have called 'real' friends. But none of them even approached him after they had stopped speaking. Not even during the holidays, when they went back to the same place. Their manors were all in the same wizarding village, where only the rich and well known in their community resided.

Draco pined for the old times as he sat at the window of his tent. His old friends all shared one tent, right behind his. It wasn't as grand as his but it looked more like a tent that his did. He tried to think of anyone who would not mind his company and as he looked out of the window he saw her. Hermione Granger. What was that she doing here?

Then he saw Harry and Ron emerge from behind her and caught on. He really wanted to speak to her but that seemed near to impossible to him. As he sat lost in thought he saw her head turn toward him and he wanted to run, hide. He didn't know why but that was all he could think of. He saw her eyes pause on him and then she... frowned. Great, he disgusted her even from this distance. What was her problem? He was minding his own business now. He noticed Weasley grumbling about something and Potter was grinning. They were probably making fun of him. Those little shitheads. He'd had enough. He turned away from his window and walked into the sitting area.

Little did Draco know that Hermione could not see him at that distance. She was frowning at the absurd tent he sat in. But he knew one thing for sure. That frown just made him want her more.

_**Author's Note****: Hey guys. I know I've updated this chapter after ages and I apologize for that. I'm really busy with school. I'm afraid it will be the same for a few more chapters but I'll make up for it by making the chapters long and interesting. I hope you keep following the story and leave your comments. Love you Dramione shippers. :) xoxo **_


End file.
